1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fire escape device and more particularly an elongated flexible member having a slide detachably mounted thereon with the slide including a sling or saddle connected thereto, so that a person may connect one end of the flexible member to a building structure at an elevated level and slide downwardly along the flexible member with the rate of descent being controlled by an adjustable friction producing arrangement incorporated into the slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuing problem exists of occupants of multi-story buildings being injured or killed due to fire located in such a manner that the occupants cannot gain access to normal escape routes. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of devices by which occupants of such buildings can escape.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,294,196--Dec. 27, 1966--Rabelos 3,765,507--Oct. 16, 1973--Rabelos 4,056,166--Nov. 1, 1977--Rabelos 4,184,567--Jan. 22, 1980--Rabelos.
While such devices have performed satisfactorily, it is still desirable to provide a slide arrangement which can be easily attached to a flexible manner to enable multiple occupants to use the same flexible member and provide an accurate and positive control for the rate of descent along the flexible member.